


A matter of perspective

by 7_percent_solution



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine’s Day, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7_percent_solution/pseuds/7_percent_solution
Summary: Mrs Hudson ships Mystrade. She’s made a plan to bring them together on Valentine’s Day and roped in Sherlock and John to help. It seems like the perfect romantic moment, but is there something more to it? A short fluffy Mystrade with a tiny hint of Johnlock.





	A matter of perspective

_Perspective (noun): a particular attitude towards or way of regarding something; a point of view. Different people often have different perspectives of the same object or event._

**The first perspective**

John was there because he had texted Lestrade. And because Mrs Hudson has dragged him along.

Sherlock was there because he had texted Mycroft. And because John had dragged him along.

Mrs Hudson was there because she had engineered the whole situation and was very keen to know the outcome.

Under the circumstances, “there” wasn’t a great place to be. Covent Garden seemed to be festooned in Valentine’s Day related decorations and was packed with people despite the chill of the afternoon air. Sherlock had complained almost non-stop until Mrs Hudson reminded him that the chocolate biscuit bribe she had used to get him to text Mycroft could still be withdrawn. After that he’d sulked, but at least he’d done it in silence.

John was staring pointedly at his watch and sighing loudly, when Mrs Hudson gave a gasp and shook his elbow. From their vantage point at a cafe, she had spotted the arrival of the main reason the three were at Covent Garden on a chilly 14th of February.

“Look! There’s the inspector!” she exclaimed, pointing out DI Lestrade. He was looking around the area with a slight confusion, John thought, probably wondering why John had asked to meet him here and not at their usual pub.

“He’s late,” said Sherlock, still sounding a bit sulky. “And if Lestrade is late then Mycroft should have been on time. Unless he got cake on his phone again.” Mrs Hudson frowned at him.

“There’s Mycroft,”said John, pointing to the other side of the square. Sure enough, the neatly dressed bureaucrat, umbrella in hand, was striding across towards the place where the DI was consulting his phone. 

Mrs Hudson held her breath. This was it. She’d been convinced for months elder Holmes and the silver fox of a detective inspector would be perfect for each other. In the recent months, whenever they’d been at Baker Street together she had made any number of excuses to be in 221b to observe them and she was sure there was chemistry. She’d even furnished Mrs Turner from across the road with binoculars to get a second, albeit long distance, opinion. And there was no doubt in Mrs Hudson’s mind: the two would be perfect for each other. As April, Mrs Turner’s niece called it, Mrs Hudson “shipped” Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade.

John and Sherlock had been less inclined to see the potential romance however, and had taken some convincing. Though Mrs Hudson was privately sure that John was a romantic at heart and wanted to play matchmaker just as much, though he’d never admit it. Sherlock had been horrified at first at any such idea. It had taken a good month and a half of threats and bribery to convince him to play a part in her plan to organise a meeting between her “OTP” (April’s words again) but eventually he gave in and helped orchestrate the meeting they were now witnessing.

Mrs Hudson stole a quick glance at the Baker Street boys. Both had their eyes locked on Mycroft and Lestrade. Even Sherlock was interested. Mrs Hudson too turned to watch the meeting of the two men. As she did so she felt that the scene couldn’t be more perfect, what with the flowers and decorations of the stalls in the square. Of course the Baker Street conspirators couldn’t hear anything from the cafe at which they sat, but that hardly mattered as the scene which followed was clear enough.

Mycroft looked about him, clearly seeking Sherlock, whose text had summoned him to the area. Lestrade meanwhile was checking his phone again, probably looking at John’s text. He was walking slowly as he did so, and this caused him to walk straight into Mycroft just as the other was turning to see the other side of the square.

Both men were clearly surprised. And just, thought Mrs Hudson, a little bashful. Lestrade seemed to be all apologies. Mycroft, oddly it seemed to Sherlock, was gracious and not even slightly condescending. They seemed to be conversing. Were they discussing why they were both there, thought John. He could almost hear Lestrade calling it a coincidence and Mycroft saying that the universe was rarely so lazy. There seemed to be some awkward silence, both men looking around them a little. Mrs Hudson saw Mycroft lean on his umbrella, apparently affecting a casual attitude, while the DI scuffed his left foot. Sherlock noted Mycroft’s glance at his nails, definitely buying time. John thought that Lestrade shoving his hands into his pockets seemed to signal the inspector’s awkwardness and desire to be off.

There seemed to be some more conversation. It seemed to be getting heated. The inspector threw up his hands. Mycroft seemed surprised. Mrs Hudson held her breath.

And then Mycroft took DI Lestrade’s hand and pulled the detective towards him. Mycroft’s umbrella fell forgotten from his other hand as the bureaucrat embraced the DI and they looked into each other’s eyes. And then......and then.....

As the two men began a long and passionate kiss Mrs Hudson gasped and cried, Sherlock gave a grunt of disgust and immediately tired to delete the memory, and John quietly smiled and hugged his arms around him and stole a quick glance at Sherlock.

**The second perspective**

It was Mycroft who had first noticed that Mrs Hudson always seemed to be at 221b whenever he and Lestrade were there together. And one day Lestrade had seen the glint of light reflected off Mrs Turner’s binoculars from across the road. At first Lestrade had been worried that Mrs Hudson might have guessed that he and Mycroft were together. He’d been worried enough about Sherlock figuring it out and blurting the news to the whole of the division before Lestrade got the chance to tell the team for himself. But Mycroft reassured his lover. Mrs Hudson seemed to think that the DI and the bureaucrat were the perfect couple. Lestrade could only hope Mycroft was right.

One evening Mycroft’s theory was vindicated, when both Mycroft and Lestrade received text messages inviting them to a meet up at Covent Garden on 14th February. For Lestrade it was John wanting to meet for a drink; for Mycroft it was Sherlock being rude but still requesting some favour. Mycroft smiled as he and his beloved DI lay in bed and compared the texts and laughed. And then they made their plan. They would give Mrs Hudson a perfect romantic set up, and probably scar Sherlock in the process. 

Later on, when Mycroft had shown Lestrade the Covent Garden CCTV footage of the afternoon, over a glass of red and takeaway and curled up together on the couch, they both agreed that it had gone wonderfully well. Certainly a Valentine’s Day to remember. Definitely one to keep reminding Sherlock about.

The end.


End file.
